This invention relates to remediation systems, and more particularly to remediation systems for water, soil, and sediment bodies.
There is a well-recognized need for remediation, or clean-up, of contaminants (e.g. chemicals) that exist in a variety of settings, including ground and surface water, aquifers, water supply pipes, soil, and sediment collections. These settings are frequently contaminated with various constituents such as volatile organic compounds (VOCs). These contaminated areas pose a threat to the environment, and ultimately to the health and safety of all living creatures. Thus, equipment and methods for effectively and safely dealing with remediation of environmental contaminants is of significant importance.
According to one aspect of the invention, a remediation process includes generating microbubbles comprising a gas, coated with a thin layer of liquid compounds suitable for promoting biological degradation of organic compounds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a remediation process includes generating microbubbles comprising a gas, coated with a thin layer of liquid compounds suitable for promoting chemical degradation of organic compounds and generation of microbubbles comprising a gas, coated with a thin layer of liquid compounds suitable for promoting biological degradation of organic compounds.
According to another aspect of the invention, a remediation process includes generating microbubbles comprising a gas, coated with a thin layer of liquid compounds suitable for promoting chemical degradation of organic compounds wherein the microbubble is coated by introducing a liquid as an aerosol to a gas, which mixture is forced through a microporous material, resulting in the coated microbubble, and contacting the coated microbubble with the area to be remediated.
According to another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for remediating a contaminated area using a liquid-coated microbubble including one or more gases includes an injection well and a source of a liquid suitable for promoting biological degradation of organic compounds. The apparatus also includes a source for delivering a gas, an aerosolizer for aerosolizing the gas and a microporous diffuser disposed in the well for generating coated microbubbles of a controlled size comprising the gas and a liquid coating.
According to another aspect of the invention, an aerosol head includes a reservoir of liquid and a tube supply with compressed air. The head also includes a mixing chamber where the liquid is drawn into the flowing gas and a spray head which controls the particle size and distribution of the aerosols.
According to another aspect of the invention, a microbubble includes a gas, coated with a thin layer of liquid compound suitable for promoting biological degradation of organic compounds.
One or more aspects of the invention may include one or more of the following advantages. Thin-layer microbubbles with chemical or biological remediative characteristics, can be selected and engineered for particular remediation applications. The use of these coated microbubbles results in remediative processes wherein the microbubbles offer improved dispersion characteristics, improved reactivity characteristics, enhanced reestablishment of indigenous organisms in the treatment area, and broad applicability to a variety of treatment settings.
This invention relates to thin-layer coated microbubbles and their use, including remediation systems, and more particularly to remediation systems for water, soil, and sediment bodies. The remediation can be in the form of chemical reaction (i.e., degradation) of various contaminants or in the form of enhancing environmental conditions, or the food or nutrient supply, to indigenous organisms (e.g., bacteria) in order to promote their activity in remediating the contaminants or by-products of the contaminant remediation.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.